Ah, My Captain!
by ravenclawtitan
Summary: Eren Jeager is finally graduating at the top of his class from the training Academy. He is chosen to join the Special Operations Squad, a true honor! A certain Captain has suddenly taken an interest in our green eyed hero. How will Eren react to his advances? Erotic adventure, rated m for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fic I've ever written and out on a website, hope you enjoy! I will say that the story will mostly revolve around Levi-Eren. But, there will be a few more stories thrown in. I hope to make this last as long as I can, enjoy! **

**I in no way own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin!**

* * *

Eren righted his jacket, and straightened his shining belt buckle while looking in the mirror.

'This is it', he thought. 'Graduation day. Fifth in my class. This is really it, I showed them , I showed them ALL. Even Mikasa had doubts about me. Everyone that ever told me I wasn't strong enough or talented enough will be proved wrong in mere hours.'

He glanced at the clock on the wall of the room he shared with Jean Kirstein. He still slept noisily In the twin bed across the room from his own.

6:55 am

He continued to preen for a few more minutes before finally deciding this was the best he could do. He walked to Jean and gave him a soft shake on the shoulder, rousing him from his reverie. Jean smiled a sleepy smile and thanked him then he got dressed as well.

Eren made his way for the Mess Hall.

The dining room was alive this morning and teeming with excited chatter, beaming faces, and warm food. The latter was a luxury only afforded since today was the last day they would share a meal here.

Eren glanced around for his usual spot and took a seat with Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt.

The group exchanged good mornings and smiles. Eren joined in their conversation about which regiments they would choose after they graduated from the Academy.

Annie rolled her lazy eyes, "I already know I'm in the top ten. It would be idiotic of me to not accept my position with the military police in Sina."

Reiner cut her a look of contempt and gave a heavy sigh. "A Life of safety is a life for me." He said mockingly with a chuckle at the end of his ditty. "No," He started then cut himself off, unsure of his next words. "I... I'm going to join the scouts. I want to be there when the last Titan in existence has the back of his fucking neck sliced off. I want to be the one holding the blade." His face turned hard and he looked down, his jaw clenched.

Eren broke the uncomfortable silence, "I'm with you, Braun. We can end this together." A steely look of determination came over his face and a small, dark grin curved his lips. Reiner's golden eyes met his own emarald green. They exchanged a knowing smile.

Armin piped up and he agreed that he, too would be joining the scouts. "We planned on seeing the world outside these walls." He gave Eren a soft look, and added with a smile, "that's the only way I'll ever be able to see what's out there."

Jean sat down beside Mikasa with a loud clatter of his metal tray and gave a huge, uncalled for yawn. "Well, if anyone wants to join ME I'll be safe behind my desk doing paperwork by tomorrow afternoon."

Eren gave him a hard glare and stood up to retrieve his tray without a word. Jean knew how to press every button Eren had with little to no effort.

Mikasa pursed her lips in contempt at Jean and shook her head. She stood as well and followed Eren to the line.

"Don't mind him. He's an imbecile." She said flatly to Eren' s back.

"I don't." He began, then thought of how to put into words what he was feeling. "I just don't want to be alone when Commander Erwin calls for the new Scout recruits to step forward." Mikasa ' s eyebrow furrowed as she mulled his statement over. "I'll be beside you, that's all that matters. " she said matter-of-factly. Eren couldn't help but pull his lips into a tight smile and nod.

They finished their breakfast with mostly pleasant conversation.

"Attention 104th trainees squad," the loud speaker in the corner of the mess hall rang out over all conversation. "All personnel will convene in one hour, at nine am sharp in the grand room on the first floor. The graduation ceremony will commence then; led by Commander Erwin Smith, Captain Levi Raiville, and other high ranking officials of both the Garrison and Military Police regiments. Congratulations to all graduating members, may you leave here today with your heads held high. That is all."

Chatter rose again, excited and hopeful. Then, the double doors to the Mess Hall busted open and Commander Erwin along with Captain Levi entered. All conversation stopped. They walked in silence until they reached the middle of the huge room and both stood in a small open space.

Erwin parted his lips to speak, and his eloquent words and deep, commanding voice filled the room.

"Good morning trainees. I trust you all are very excited and rightfully so. As most of you know, the top ten in your graduating class have already been notified as of last night. I deeply apologize to anyone who did not receive a letter that expected one. " Levi noticeably scoffed at this and put a curled index finger in front of his lips. "Be that as it may, other than the Military Police, you will have two options to pursue. The Scouting Regiment, serving under myself and Captain Rivaille. Risking life and limb In order to take back our Titan-claimed walls, and further the success of humankind."

Eren was on the edge of his seat and couldn't contain his excitement. A hot ball formed deep in his stomach and it was excruciating keeping it down. A small, twisted smile curved his lips.

Erwin continued, his voice commanding attention. "The other, the Garrison regiment. Ensuring the safety of our citizens and the security of our walls. God speed be with you in your choice. Nine am sharp." He added and turned on his heel to exit the way they came in.

Eren couldn't peel his eyes off of the amazing duo and watched every movement as they walked passed each table, nearing his own.

Eren locked eyes with Captain Levi as he was within feet of his table. Levi' s lips pulled in a half smile and Eren swore he saw the Captain wink an eye at him.

Eren' s jaw dropped with a soft pop and the hot ball in his stomach grew, but with a different emotion. 'I must be fucking dreaming.' Eren thought to himself, and ignored the soft press of his slacks against hardening skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this because you read the first chapter and you liked it thank you so much! I can take constructive criticism of you have ANYTHING to say that could make this better. Hope you enjoy, I love writing it! **

**I do not own Aot, Snk**

Eren's gaze shot to his own feet, though he still felt Levi's eyes on him. Levi smirked to himself and ran a hand through his short, raven hair.

'What the fuck is wrong with you, you delusional creep. Keep your dick down. _What is wrong with you.'_ Eren thought to himself, eyes going wild at what his subconscious was trying to tell him.

He glanced up and saw Annie sitting directly across from him. He immediately undressed her with his eyes to feel like a normal teenage boy again. To his surprise, his dick did go down. 'Ugh, fucking creep.' He decided.

Eren couldn't help but look up again to see if eyes were still on him. Their stare met. Levi's cool gray to Eren's emerald green.

Levi was the one to break the contact. He turned his nose up as he passed Eren's table. He swore he heard Levi mutter something about some "damn brat" under his breath. Eren's breathing hitched and he looked back down to the floor.

With the sound of a door swinging open then closed, Levi and Erwin left.

Eren felt his neck burn and he knew he turned crimson from his hairline down to his chest.

Mikasa glanced at Eren and gave him a soft nudge, telling him to look at her. Her nose screwed up in confusion and her eyes asked 'what just happened?' Eren looked at her, eyes wild, confused himself. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Armin noted the exchange and invited Eren from the table for a walk.

The pair walked along the stables in the sunshine. The light illuminated Armin's golden tresses and the wind ruffled them.

He pushed his hair back and gave Eren a smile from under his bangs.

Eren returned it then heaved a heavy sigh. They slowed to a stop and he leaned his back against the stable and slid down until he sat with his arms resting upon his knees. Armin sat beside him, but Indian-style.

"In thirty minutes we'll be the new recruits for the Scout Regiment. I'm so excited I think I might piss myself." Armin thought aloud. Eren's face screwed up and he belted out with a gut-busting laugh. Armin joined him and wiped away a tear after a moment.

"Tmi dude!" Eren couldn't contain his laughter. It was more than enough to take his mind away from his wandering thoughts.

Armin began again, "I'm glad to hear you laughing! You've been such a tight ass for suuuch a long time Eren!" He looked at his friend and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad we've done this together. I couldn't have done it without you. You kept me going when I didn't know I could pick myself back up from the ground after someone laid my ass out in sparring practice." He gave his hand a squeeze and released it. He turned his gaze to the blue sky and closed his eyes. A smile crept across his face and he tilted his head back until it rested against the stable.

Eren played the many memories of Armin getting his ass handed to him in some way. Eren was always there to encourage and extend a hand to pull him back to his feet. That's what friends are for.

The loud speaker a few yards away on the wall of the stable rang it's tinny ring and said the following; It was Commander Erwin.

"Trainees, please make your way to the grand room for our ceremony to commence. Quickly please."

Eren ' s stomach lurched and the nagging feeling of nausea crawled up his torso to burn his throat. Armin heard the deep grumble and chuckled again. He quickly stood and held his hand down for Eren to grab.

"This doesn't even halfway makeup for all the times you did this for me. But, where else can I start?" He pulled him to his feet and they turned and made way for the main entrance.

The grand room was beautiful and all marble, columns, and stained glass windows. Eren and his friends were proud to be given the room to commemorate their success.

The trainees began to split into alphabetical order and found their seats. Eren's unlucky fortune of having a last name that started with A J always put him near Jean Kirstein, and assigned his bedroom with him for almosr four years. That was probably the thing Eren was most excited for upon graduation, no Jean snoring the whole night through. Peaceful sleep for once in half a decade. Eren swore he heard the pictures on the wall shake one particular night Jean had a head cold. Though as pissed as he was at the time, he recalled it and considered it a fond memory now. He might miss the horse face's tremendous snore one day. He hoped that day never came.

The students settled into their seats and a hush came over the room as the commanders and captains came into the space to begin the ceremony. Erwin Smith followed by Levi, Dot Pixis, and Nile Dok entered the scene and took their places atop the small raised platform at the head of the room.

Erwin began the ceremony with the list of the top ten trainees that could be accepted into the military police if they so choose.

The ten students joined the leaders on the platform and formed a line in front of them.

"-number five, Eren Jeager. Which regiment will you choose to ally with?" There was no question, Eren's eyes turned steel and he took a step forward. He curled his right fist over his left breast and did the same behind his back with his left arm. "I choose to ally with the Survey Corps and serve under you and Captain Levi Rivaille." He turned his head so he could see both of his commanding officers.

Erwin smiled and gave him his new uniform, complete with the wings of freedom badge.

"Eren Yeager, we humbly accept you." Eren felt his throat burn as his breakfast threatened to make a second appearance. This voice hadn't spoken a word the whole ceremony, and this familiar, silky smooth voice was taking to him now. "T-Thank you Captain Rivaille. I will do my best to make you and Commander Erwin proud."

"See that you do." His cool voice was audible velvet. He extended his right hand to Eren and he accepted the shake. Eren felt a soft heat escape his superiors hand and traveled up his own arm. Thank goodness a long handshake is awkward or Eren would have melted into a puddle on the floor.

He returned to his place in line and Jean stepped forward to give his decision to Commander Erwin. To everyone, including their superiors' surprise, Jean chose to join Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, and Eren In the Scout Regiment.

The rest of his graduating class chose and received their new regiments' uniforms. At the end of the ceremony, out of over two-hundred graduates, the Scout Regiment was thirty-two members stronger. A sinking feeling came over Eren and he had a gut feeling he would be making his way to the list of new recruits on Levi's squad. Call it a hunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't stop writing this! I want to get to the smug do fast! . but, I love done buildup. So Eren is joining the Captain and his new teammates at Castle Utgard for even more training. Enjoy! Let me know how you feel about my story! **

"This concludes our assignment ceremony, god speed to us all!" Erwin's words resonated within the large room.

Cheers broke out among the graduates and Erwin had a look on his face that Eren had never seen before. He smiled, and gave his comrades a round of applause.

"Before you load up your things, please report to your respective commanders for further instruction. All Scout Regiment members, please report to Captain Levi."

Eren shifted through the throngs of graduates and stood before the platform in front of Captain Levi along with his other Scout Regiment brothers and sisters.

"I am Captain Levi Rivaille, a squad leader of the Scout Regiment." He began speaking to the few new recruits gathered around him. "I have been given permission by Commander Erwin to cherry-pick the newest members of my squadron. I have been paying close attention to this class lately, and believe I have made some very good choices." A small devilish grin came across his face. His soft gray eyes looked over the specimens before him, though he had his choices already picked.

"I am going to take five of you, and you will train with me and my current teammates and become members of The Special Operations Squad. Your training will begin immediately after arriving at Castle Utgard In the morning. Please join me after I call your names." He took a breath and looked at the fresh young faces surrounding him.

'You have no idea...' He blinked his eyes hard and began his list.

"Mikasa Ackerman. You are the best graduate in this class. Your talents would be wasted in any other squadron."

Eren scanned her face, he was sure that this was the first time he had ever seen his adoptive sister blush.

"Armin Arlert. I can admit that you are not on this list due to your physical strengths. You possess the mind of a genius strategist, but I will say your 3dmg skills are above adequate."

Armin looked genuinely flattered and he gave Levi a confident smile.

"Sasha Braus. I am impressed at your physical skills, your cuts are clean and precise. I have a feeling you'll fit in nicely."

Sasha looked like she might burst at the seams with joy.

Eren was having difficulty keeping his rapid heartbeat in check. 'What if I'm not picked?! He's taking all my friends and I'll be left alone... How will I survive!?' He thought feverishly; a sharp panic overcoming him. His palms began to sweat, he felt like he'd fall flat on his back at any second.

"Jean Kirstein. I have reviewed your file many times before finally coming to a conclusion... I needed you under my command so I could make a proper soldier out of you. A have faith in you, you have strong skills."

Jean had a smug look on his face, he was satisfied with himself.

Eren started to visibly shake. Levi turned his attention toward Eren, who was staring at the ground before him, looking shaken.

"Eren Yeager." He called, mainly to get his attention. Eren's head shot up and his eyes instantly met the Captain's.

He swallowed hard, "yes Captain Levi?"

"Would you like to know the fifth and final member of my squadron?"

Suddenly Eren felt if he spoke there would come no sound, only a puff of smoke from his dried and shriveled up throat. So he nodded.

"It's you." He said, without blinking.

"Your addition was the easiest decision I've had in a long time. You may not be a genius prodigy, but I believe your will and drive cannot be broken by any means. You have twice the sense of purpose than anyone to graduate within these four walls. You're a steel soldier. Do. Not. Fail. Me."

Eren was blown away at his statement. He stood in awe for a moment before joining the other recruits on stage.

"Please, all other recruits follow Commander Erwin. He will give you your next steps." He gestured to where Erwin was standing in the corner of the great room leaning against a marble column.

Armin threw his arm around Eren's shoulder and squeezed him tight. "I just knew something special was going to happen today! Eren, we're Elite Scouts!" Armin basically screamed as he held Eren and cheered.

Eren couldn't move he was so shocked. Levi had already left the stage and was heading for the exit.

"Retrieve your things, we leave in fifteen minutes!" Levi shouted over his shoulder.

The Special Operations Squad scrambled down the small platform to the dormitory wing.

Eren was dumbfounded, and stared at Levi's retreating back.

He felt eyes on him and turned his head slightly to see the recruit staring at him with a stupid grin on his face. He smiled to himself, 'Oh man... This is going to be soooo much fun.' His smile turned devilish, but didn't dare let anyone see.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth installment of my story! Things heat up a bit in this chapter and I'm loving it. If you like it, let me know, if there's something you think I could do better, LET ME KNOW! I finally got around to typing this on my laptop, the first three chapters I wrote on my phone. Hopefully there's less error, more description, and all around better! **

**I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan ( DX how I wish I did!)**

Eren packed the few things lying around his room he forgot earlier that morning.

An overwhelming sense of pride filled him from his heart to his finger tips. He let the sensation warm him up.

Jean flew through the door and quickly grabbed the duffle resting on his now bare bed. "Can't believe I still have to live with an amateur like you. Hopefully not in the same room at least." Jean gave Eren a look-over to gauge his reaction.

He didn't let the snide comment get passed his skin, and he turned to Jean and still wore the same proud look on his face. "Jean, I'm proud of you. Congrats; really." He grinned at his now stunned ex-roommate.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and slid passed Jean, then went out the door. "What a freak." He whispered under his breath.

Eren caught up with Armin who was waiting for him just outside the main entrance. The duo followed the other Special Operations Squad recruits and climbed aboard a covered wagon. Levi was waiting for his other subordinates at the driver's seat out in front.

"Hurry up or I will leave you!" Levi shouted to the rear of the wagon. The recruits not already seated scrambled into the back. The crew was packed tightly with their luggage on the wooden floor.

"Hyah!" With Levi's command, the horses began the trek with a brisk pace.

"Why do you have so much shit Yeager!?" Jean asked and shoved his pack away from him as far as he could, his voice teeming with frustration. "You only need your scout uniforms now, and you bring thirty pounds of garbage with us!" He grunted and threw his arms across his chest with a huff.

Armin could barely keep his snicker to himself and put his hand over his mouth.

"What do you think the others are like? It's hard to believe Levi has any equals." Sasha got a dreamy look on her face and a huge smile crept across her lips. "I may not be able to control my excitement! I might pass out in the presence of such... skill." Her cheeks turned cherry red and she clapped her hands to the sides of her face. I can't wait to meet some new boys!" She began to squeal and shook from side to side, swinging her long chestnut ponytail.

Eren swore he saw her pupils turn into hearts. The drool escaping her lips however wasn't a figment of his imagination. There was only one thing she loved more than a plate of piping hot food; a man with a nice body.

"Calm down Braus, any man in his right mind would take one look at you and spin the other direction. Anyone can see 'trouble' written all over your face." Jean turned his head away from her and sighed. This would be a long trip for him.

"Oh come on Jean-y poo. You know there are plenty of men out there that couldn't resist me!" She leaned forward, and placed her palms on the floor of the wagon. The inside of her upper arms ever so slightly pushed her full chest up and out of the top of her blouse. His eyes met the exposed milky skin below her neck. Jean's face and neck turned beet red, and he turned his head so fast it could have flown off. Sasha threw herself back in a fit of crazed laughter. She clenched her gut as the sound continued to leave her mouth. She wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oh my goodness!" she choked on spit and let another cackle out, "Gotcha Kirstein."

He nonchalantly crossed his legs and commanded the thick evidence of his arousal under his jeans to pitch that tent at a later date. He sighed and would have his comrades to believe a particular screw in the floorboard was excruciatingly interesting.

The rest of the group couldn't resist and belted out with their own laughs.

"Oh come on Jean, there's no need to be embarrassed!" Armin nudged his arm with his own elbow to try and coax a smile out of him. "Everyone knows she's got a nice rack!"

"Armin!" Eren called out in disbelief at the comment his usually reserved friend made. He started in another fit of laughter. To Eren's surprise, even Mikasa busted out in her shockingly loud laugh, complete with snorts.

The laughter died and tension slowly built. The group all had the same thought in mind. Castle Utgard was in what is now considered Titan Country. They would have to learn to live with the constant fear of attack, and also continue their training.

Armin broke the silence. "What do you think it'll be like? A Titan could practically knock on our door any time of day."

"Knock _down_ our door is more like it." Jean added with a hard look on his face.

"The Captain knew what he was doing when he settled his squad there. We have the skills to keep ourselves safe. Besides, we also have each other." Eren said, and exchanged glances with every one of his good friends, including Jean. "I will die before I let those filthy monsters lay a finger on any of you." His emerald eyes blazed with an all-too-familiar hatred. 'I will never let another fall before me.'

The sunlight began to fade and the breeze became cooler. The path became rougher, and they knew they were fast approaching the castle. They didn't know the exact amount of time, but it must have been at least another hour and a half, then the horses whinnied to a stop. Seconds later, the cover to the exit of the wagon flew open. Levi stood in the opening.

"Grab your things and follow me." He instructed, grabbed the horses reigns, and began at a hurried pace for the gate.

Eren was shocked to see a wall around the entire compound; much shorter than the wall surrounding the cities, but much taller than he.

"This is our main line of defense." The Captain answered the question on everyone's minds. The gate began to rise from the ground before them. "This wall stands at twelve meters tall, and is sufficient for the majority of titans. We have not come across more than fifteen titans taller than ten meters on any Outside Expedition. Anything larger than that approaching the complex will become an extermination necessity. This wall was erected with my instruction. Hurry inside." He pulled on the reigns and the horses quickly trotted inside the gate, followed by the group.

The gate closed behind them with an earth rattling thud and they approached the castle. The castle was grand to say the least. Towering spires dotted the skyline of the structure; huge stained glass windows littered the walls. Dark gray stones constructed the work of art. Obvious modifications had been made to turn it to appropriate training grounds. Stables were to the left of the castle, and various large pieces of training equipment were situated to the right. The tallest spire had the roofing removed and a sort of makeshift crow's nest was created. He pictured Levi perched atop the castle with a watchful eye surveying their surroundings for threats. A two story gate was the main entrance to Eren's new temporary home.

A few officers were lined up outside this main gate, with intent eyes on the fresh meat. "These are my Corporals. If you are not studying directly beneath me, you will report to and obey them. Hanji Zoë, Mike Zacharius, Dita Ness, and Darius Baer." The four Corporals stood at attention and gave the military salute with their right hands curved over their left breast. "I will let them announce their new squad members." Levi stepped to the side and the four corporals stepped down the stone steps.

The female corporal took a step forward and gave a quick smile and wave. "I am Corporal Hanji, and I'm the Scouting Regiment's resident scientist!" She took a deep bow. She had a lower voice for a woman, glasses, shoulder length reddish brown hair pulled into a lazy ponytail, and a cheery disposition that just wouldn't quit. "I was actually just given permission by Commander Erwin to begin forming my own team of researchers; our strongest strengths will be our knowledge and wisdom." She stood with her shoulders thrown back proudly and placed her hands on her hips. "Which is why I need nothing short of genius, I need Armin Arlert to join me!" She clapped giddily and Armin was so proud to have been called a genius by the likes of her. She threw her arm around his shoulders and guided him inside.

The blonde man took a step forward and gave a short, quick bow. He had a short curtain of hair parted in the middle. He was tall, taller than Reiner was, and had determined, hazel eyes. "My name is Corporal Mike Zacharius, and I am also only interested in the best and brightest. I based my decision on a number of factors, battle instinct along with skill, intelligence…" he trailed off, he had a particular recruit dead in his sights. He lifted his arm and pointed at Jean, then motioned with a single finger for him to follow. Jean's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly hurried behind the already retreating Zacharius.

"Hello, my name is Dita Ness." He took a step towards the recruits. He had broad shoulders, short scruff covering most of his face, a beige bandana covering his hair and an honest smile on his face. "I feel like my newest recruit could shake things up a bit; my current team could learn a thing or two from her!" He let out a warm chuckle and waved for Sasha to join him. She bounded up right behind him and they joined the others in the interior of the castle.

The one that must have been named Darius stepped forward. He was a very large, thick man. He had a thick, coarse beard covering his chin and neck, his dark hair was brushed back and his eyes told no lies- he had seen some shit no man should ever have to see. "I had first pick and I made my decision in less than ten seconds. I believe you can meet or even surpass Levi's skill level someday. Mikasa, please join me inside." He turned on his heel and retreated inside the castle. Mikasa turned to face Eren; she squeezed his hand and followed her new Squad Leader.

The huge door closed completely behind her. This left Eren and Levi in the darkness, illuminated only by the soft glow of the torches on either side of the door.

Levi took a few steps and shortened the distance between the two.

"He had first pick after I gave him who was left on the list." Levi said. His cool voice washed over Eren, and made his arm hair stand on end.

"Oh, uh… Really? I'm… Honored for you to have chosen me Captain." Eren did the only thing that felt natural and he gave the salute to his superior.

Levi turned and started to walk behind him. He held his wrists behind his back and smiled to himself. Eren felt his face getting hot, he knew he was about to turn crimson again. Then, he felt a soft, hot breath on the back of his neck. Eren shivered and kept his gaze forward, didn't dare, no, _couldn't_ turn his head to look at Levi. He gripped Eren's left wrist, making him break the salute. He felt his temperature rising, as well as something else…

He closed his eyes tightly and made himself think again of Annie, naked before him, and lying on a bed. Instant relief. Levi could tell Eren was shrinking before him, and it made him feel powerful.

"Eren, follow me inside." He whispered into his ear, only an inch or two away from it. "I'll show you to your bedroom…"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rant- So, I just realized that**** even though it was part of a plot point, I have been using the Y version of Jaeger pretty often! (Jean having to room with Eren because of the alphabet going J, K… and so on.) I'm under the impression that Eren is meant to be of German descent, so Jaeger spelled with a J would be more appropriate anyways. Anyhoo, if you noticed it like I did please just ignore every misspelling I have previously made.**

**-End rant. **

**Enjoy chapter five! Let me know how you feel about it, good or bad! *It gets a little steamy around the time Levi shows Eren his room, if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, keep an eye out so you can skip it!***

**I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

Eren's temperature was well above boiling at this point. With the combination of Levi's hot breath and even hotter body pressed against his back; Eren didn't know how much more he could take before he was reduced to a puddle in front of his captain.

Levi was satisfied with Eren's visible discomfort. He grinned to himself and quickly backed away from him. He was swiftly in front of Eren, and beckoned him to follow with a wave of his hand.

Eren was too confused to register the gesture as quickly as he should have; he realized he needed to hurry his ass along after he was left outside by himself however.

He grabbed the handle to the gate and threw it open, then rushed inside.

His eyes shot about the room, searching for Levi. He found him halfway up a set of stairs to his left. He quickened his pace and came up behind him shortly. Levi made a left at the top of the stairs, and led Eren down a scarcely lit hallway. Levi retrieved a match from his pocket and lit a few torches along their way. Eren could now see that inside, the castle looked like it belonged it medieval England. He wouldn't doubt it if this place had a dungeon somewhere below ground.

They passed four doors on the right side before Levi stopped. He turned the knob to the fifth and pushed the door open.

Eren peered in and slowly followed Levi into the dark pitch, feeling the floor with his feet along the way. Levi lit another match, and lighted a few more torches along the walls of the room.

Eren could now see that it was a moderately large room, much larger than his previous shared residence. There was a bed close to the size of a full in the center of the room. A worn, wooden desk was pushed up against the opposite wall of the headboard with a rickety-looking chair. He had a large window that gave him a perfect view of the wall; he chuckled to himself after a short gaze through it. 'I don't really know what I was expecting.'

Eren suddenly realized that his door was shut, but he didn't remember hearing the lock click. He remembered the warm press of Levi's body against his own and felt a flush come over his face once again. Eren turned his eyes toward the floor and began to silently unpack his things.

It must have been minutes they sat in silence until Levi spoke up.

"Jaeger, something on your mind?" He tried to sound innocent, but his tone was almost seductive.

"…..Um. C-captain Levi?" Eren slowly turned to face him, the color not quite faded from his face. He saw that for the past few minutes, Levi had been sitting at his desk. He had his legs crossed, his fingers interlocked across his knee.

A soft look filled Levi's eyes. He arched a brow, asking "yes?"

"I... I umm…" For some reason Eren's vocabulary seemed to vanish, and he was left only with words no more than three letters long. His blush came over him in a wave once more and he tried to look Levi in the eye.

He left his seated position and slowly strode toward the now mute boy. He smiled and stood a foot away from his student. He placed a warm hand on Eren's face, and then gripped the other side with his other hand. He gently pulled his head towards his own and Eren could do the only thing he felt was natural-close his eyes. To his surprise, Levi turned his head so his lips met Eren's ear.

"Please finish unpacking your things..." He said barely above a whisper into his ear. "As soon as you're done, join me downstairs. There are more of my subordinates for you to meet." Eren hadn't noticed he stopped breathing until his lungs burned for air. Levi pressed a soft, smoldering kiss to his earlobe. He pulled back much too soon for Eren's taste and turned on his heel without as much as a glance over his shoulder at the awe-stricken boy.

Levi was satisfied with himself once again and couldn't keep his grin a secret if he wanted to.

Eren couldn't stand any longer and fell softly to his knees. He sat there for a moment, eyes unblinking. He couldn't ignore the steel behind his zipper any longer; the incessant teasing was too much for him to bear. He practically sprinted to his door and turned the lock again.

He sighed heavily and walked to his bed. He pulled his trousers down gingerly, careful not to catch himself in the zipper teeth. He removed his boxers as well and situated himself atop his bed. He grasped his thick, hot member in between his fingers. He rubbed away the glistening cream that could no longer hold itself inside with his other hand. He began to fist himself, up and down in a slow rhythm, picking up speed gradually. He imagined himself in this same position but with a raven-haired man's head bobbing up and down the length of him. He lied between his knees, chest bare and skin a soft pink from his elevated temperature. In his imagination, cool gray eyes met his own as Levi began to use his fist as well as his hungry mouth to please him. After a moment Levi pulled his mouth away, but continued to work his hand. He crawled up Eren's torso, peppering his hard stomach and nipples with love nips and kisses, and then Levi's burning lips met Eren's. Levi begged permission to enter, his tongue tracing along Eren's lower lip. He granted him access and they began to roll their tongues together, their hot breath mixing. He softly nibbled on Eren's lip with his teeth, sending him into another dimension. He threw his head back and began to pant feverishly. _'Levi, I… I'm… I'm going to… ahhh! If you don't stop… Please god…. Don't stop Captain!'_ Eren tangled his fingers into his raven hair and Levi moved his fist up and down his length faster and faster. He exploded white cream onto Levi's toned stomach in hot spurts. Eren pulled him in gently and planted a tender kiss on his petal-soft lips_. 'Levi…_'

"Levi!" Eren snapped from his reverie and inspected the sticky evidence coating his hand. He took a tissue from his pants pocket and quickly cleaned himself up. He threw his clothes back on and raced down the stairs.

He joined the others in what must be the great room. A welcoming fire blazed in a large hearth situated in the center of the room. The four comrades he arrived here with were chattering with what must be "the other subordinates" Levi was talking about. He spotted Armin and Mikasa; they were conversing with a girl a bit shorter than Mikasa, with shoulder length ginger hair. She seemed genuinely interested in whatever it was Armin was going on about.

He joined them and gave a weak smile. The girl with them flashed a toothy smile at Eren and extended her hand. Eren's face contorted with confusion, but he accepted her shake all the same.

"I'm Eren Jaeger I-"

"-I know exactly who you are!" She cut him off. "My name is Petra Ral. I am also a member of Captain Levi's own squad! There are five of us now, including you! Allow me to introduce you to them Eren, it would be my pleasure." She didn't wait for an answer and pulled him away from Armin and Mikasa. She guided him to a group of men situated around the fire place, drinking hot drinks and talking quietly.

"This is Eren Jaeger; he's our newest member of Alpha Squad! Levi thinks _very_ highly of him!" She beamed at the group of men, waiting for them to return her excitement. "Eld Jinn," she pointed to a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair twisted into a knot on the back of his head. He gave Eren a nod and a small, tight-lipped smile. "Gunther Schultz," he was a broad man of average height with dark brown hair fashioned into a point on the back of his head. He tipped two fingers to his temple and gave a small salute. "Last and _certainly_ least, Oluo Bozado." She pointed with little interest to the last member. He was taller than Eren with dirty blonde hair styled into an undercut, very similar to Levi's. He was the odd man out in that he was the only one in the room that had shallow wrinkles covering his face. He must be at least ten years older than the second oldest person in the room.

Eren switched his weight on his feet nervously and shook their hands.

"So this is the great Eren Jaeger I've heard so much about." Oluo said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I thought you'd be…" He gave Eren a once over from head-to-toe, "taller." He decided. He pursed his lips and turned his nose up.

"Welcome Jaeger, don't mind him. Anyone else gets an ounce of the Captain's attention and he suddenly turns into a catty, thirteen-year-old girl." Eld said and slapped Eren's arm in a guys-guy sort of way. It was a little too strong and Eren almost toppled over from the contact. Petra stifled a cackle with both hands and helped him gain his balance.

"You're going to have to learn to stand on your own two feet Jaeger! If a titan slaps you, you'll do more than lose your footing!" Eld started in a fit of riotous laughter. "Anyhow, it's nice to meet you newbie. Here's to you fitting in with the rest of us misfits!" He grabbed Eren's shoulder and pulled him into a one-arm hug. He lifted his cup and made contact with the nearest raised glass.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you feel about my story! I plan on adding a little action here and there if that's your sort of thing. I haven't yet because basically I don't want anyone to die, and it's a little unrealistic for everyone to survive every fight. I just truly love all of these characters and don't want them going anywhere! T.T **

**I kind of want to give them a chance at a story, something they didn't have in the show! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Eren sees something no eyes were meant to, and he is left questioning himself. **

***This chapter is _STEAMY_, just an fyi!* **

**Your reviews always make me smile, I totally appreciate getting them!**

The festivities wore down and Eren slipped out of the great room unnoticed. He returned to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He peeled his blankets back and threw himself in between blanket and mattress. He lied his arm over his eyes and closed them tightly.

_'Jesus Christ….'_ He thought. He wallowed in self-pity for a few more minutes. Then he remembered the kiss, the heat, the softest lips he'd ever felt- man or woman.

Eren lied there for a few more minutes. He sighed deeply and let the quiet of the room wash over him. He really missed Jean's never-ending snore right about now.

'Why… Why did this happen to me..?' Eren continued his train of thought. 'When did I turn into a faggot? Since when did the thought of a naked woman turn a rock hard erection limp as a noodle?' Eren had never questioned his sexuality before now. But, that was before the Captain locked eyes with him for the first time in the mess hall of the Training Academy. It was before Levi planted his fiery lips against his ear lobe; it was before he felt the warm breath on his neck. 'Why me?' His eyes began to burn, and the pang of tears followed soon after. He pressed his fingers into his eyes to keep the damn things from falling.

He rolled to his side and gazed out his window for some time. Hours must have passed, and he finally closed his eyes and tried his best to silence his mind. Hopefully he could get some sleep tonight.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

Eren slowly pried his eyes open and searched for the source of the sound. Finding nothing, he closed his eyes again.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

He opened his eyes once more, and sat up. He cursed himself for being such a light sleeper. He looked around his room for a mouse trying to make its way in the dark, something that could be making the noise. His search once again came up empty.

_Thump, thump. _

He pulled back his blankets and began an active investigation for the disturbance.

_Thump_.

He grabbed the shirt he wore earlier off the back of his desk chair and threw it over his head. He seized the candle from his desk and cracked his bedroom door open.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

'Jesus, where is that fucking racket coming from?' He turned right, and headed further down the pitch black hallway.

He passed a few silent bedrooms and noticed a faint glow at the end of the hallway.

The last bedroom door on the right had a line of yellow light escaping through the crack at the bottom.

'This must be it. It has to be at least three o'clock, why the hell would anyone still be up when training begins at six thirty?' He raised his fist to knock on the door, but he accidentally nudged it with his foot. It opened ever so slightly, enough for him to peer inside.

What he saw stole any words he was going to say right from his lips. He was about to gasp, but clasped his hand over top of his mouth.

He had no idea this room belonged to Captain Levi Rivaille.

Levi was on top of his bed, and had the soft hips of a woman gripped tightly in both hands. He was slick with sweat, all creamy white skin and toned muscles. He was just as Eren had imagined him to be hours earlier, _beautiful_.

Levi held on tightly and delivered punishing thrusts to the woman in his grasp.

_Thump, thump, thump._ The headboard smacked against the wall behind it.

Levi had a look of crazed pleasure on his face, like he was having an out of body experience. Eren didn't recognize the female right away since she had her face buried in a pillow. It acted as a muffler to stifle her screams; Eren really couldn't decide if they were screams of pleasure or pain. The only sounds Levi made were soft grunts that came from his throat and the hard smacking sound of skin on skin. The answer to Eren's lingering question came within the next few seconds as she arched her back like a pussy cat and threw her head towards the captain. She had tears streaming down her cheeks; her eyes were blood red like she had been crying for a while. The ginger hair gave her away. Petra Ral was lying in Levi's bed beneath him.

Levi's hands snaked up her back and he wrapped his fingers around her neck. He held her firmly in his grasp, and continued to hammer into her. Her breathing became labored and she tightly closed her eyes.

'Wait… Why the _fuck_ am I still standing here?_ If captain caught me…'_ Eren debated turning and walking back now, but he was paralyzed.

"P-p-please C-captain! Please s-slo-slow down… _PLEASE_!" Petra choked on a sob. He seemed to ignore her, but released his grip around her neck. He pushed down harshly on her shoulders, sending her face back down into the pillow.

'_Shut up.'_ Levi thought callously. He showed no signs of stopping or slowing, in fact, he slammed into her_ even harder_.

Eren felt like a huge creep, but couldn't stop his hand from wandering into his boxers. He grasped himself, hot steel beneath smooth skin. He began to fist his member and continued to watch the couple on the bed.

Levi's eyes went wild; he no longer looked like the man that was behind her a few seconds ago. He became an animal intent on one goal- an orgasm any way he could get it.

With each devastating thrust, each slap of flesh, Eren could tell Petra was trying to inch forward and avoid the brunt of the force. Levi noticed as well. He flung his hands in front of her hips, and gripped her pelvis to give him more leverage and access. Petra was full on sobbing at this point and Eren was getting off on it. He pumped himself faster and harder, in synch with Levi's hips.

"Petra, turn around!" Levi commanded. He pulled out of her hastily; she heeded his order and turned to face him. Levi turned his gaze toward the door and Eren swore he made eye contact with him. A small seductive grin crept across Levi's face, and that's how Eren knew he _was_ looking at him. Eren froze, a drop of sweat beaded on his eyebrow.

'No way he'd seen me… No way…How the hell did he know I was here?! …_He knew I was here the whole time!?'_

Eren's hand wouldn't stop, _couldn't_ stop pumping his member. Levi's small grin turned into a wide smile with teeth and his stare never left the crack in the door; Eren's hiding place. He gripped her chin with his finger and thumb, he pumped himself with the other. With a quick jerk of his hips he blew his sticky, creamy load on her tear-stained face. Eren built himself close to the edge and came along with Levi. He let out a soft moan and shook from the release.

Levi heaved a huge sigh and rolled his shoulders. He let his head fall forward and placed a hand on the back of his neck to massage it.

"_God_… Thank you Petra, you may return to your room now." Levi still had her chin in his grasp and he pulled her face towards him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and got down from the bed.

"Any t-time you need assistance Captain." She said shakily and slid off the side of the bed. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and got dressed.

Levi lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. He put his boxers on and climbed back into his bed. Eren saw her approach the door, but he didn't react fast enough. In a few short seconds he would be found out! He turned on his heel and quickly, silently started down the hall.

"Wait! Petra!" Levi called after her before she went through the door.

"Yes captain?"

"Will you… Please… Blow out the torches on your way out." He quickly thought up. He tried to buy time for Eren to make it back to his bedroom.

She raised an eyebrow, and did as she was told. It gave Eren just enough time to make it back, Levi heard his door open and shut.

"Thank you for catering to me Petra, but this was a one-time-only occurrence... This can't happen again. I appreciate the time you've spent with me." He said matter-of-factly with no emotion. He didn't even make eye contact with her. He took another long drag from his cigarette and blew it out of his nose.

Petra had taken a bullet to the chest. A horrible pained expression settled on her face. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she turned before he could see one spill.

She began to speak with her back facing him.

"Levi I… I only wanted to..." His eyebrows rose in surprise at her using his first name, she had never said it directed toward him before.

"I'm sorry I've displeased you." She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice now. _"I just wanted you to love me the way I love you…"_ she said, barely above a whisper. She had finally said it aloud, but still didn't want anyone to hear. Levi's acute hearing picked up every syllable.

Tears were flowing freely down her face now.

"I'm so sorry Captain! I thought this was the only way I could help you see... I'm so sorry!" With that, she hurried out of the door before she broke down on the Captain's floor.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes. 'I should have never let her in my bed… I knew she would make this into more than it was. I… can't ever let this happen again.' His decision was absolute, and he vowed to never bed Petra again. He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt out of his bedroom window.

'I just have… Needs that have to be filled… I…' He tried to reason with himself. He tried to make the horrible guilty knot in his stomach go away but it had already settled in for the night.

'There I go again, doing stupid things to try and impress someone… Fucking Jaeger. I knew he was still awake... Knew he would play inspector and come find me out… That was the only reason I finally caved in and agreed to have Petra lie with me. I knew he would come tonight. But- I did it anyway. _Did I want him to see me…..? I wanted to show him what I could do…'_ He rubbed his hands against his face hard in exasperation.

"Good god, what have I done?" Levi whispered to himself. He blew out the remaining candle and pulled the blankets over his head.

Eren crawled between his blankets and put his hands over his eyes.

'What's happening to me? Levi is obviously not... gay... There's no chance for me. I need to get over this, it'll never happen!' Eren silently wept and pulled his blanket over his head.

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is supposed to be an erotic adventure, so there will be more chapters like this in the future. I'm not out to just write smut after smut chapter though, there's always a reason for it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was a bit racy, hope you liked it! **

**Eren begins his first day of training, however, he had no idea it would be one on one training with his Captain! **

**So, it was just revealed that Levi's real last name is Ackerman! Well… For all intents and purposes I'm going to keep using Rivaille since he and Mikasa being related might make my story weird. Hope you enjoy!**

Six-o-five came much too early for Eren.

He guessed he maybe had four hours of sleep all together. He rolled out of bed with great effort and rifled through the closet adjacent to his bed. He grabbed a beige tee-shirt and a pair of green cargo pants. Comfort was the name of the style today.

Since he didn't have a personal bathroom, he figured there must be a shower room somewhere on the ground floor. He threw his clothes across his arm and set off down the stairs.

He didn't have to search long, he could feel the moisture in the air the moment he hit the bottom stair. He followed the air and found the community bathroom to the left of the stairs.

This room was not original to the structure Eren guessed. He figured it may have been some type of huge study or office before Levi had laid claim to Castle Utgard for The Scouting Legion. He didn't dwell too much on its past and was grateful for what it had become.

There were many shower stalls, at least six or seven situated to the left of the bathroom. The opposite wall was lined with bathroom stalls. The room was fully tiled in hospital-white squares. The stalls were all wooden.

There was a small coffee table beside the door with a bowl of soaps resting on top. He took a bar for himself and walked into the shower stall closest to him.

He had paid no attention to the sound of running water, and only noticed it once it had stopped. He quickly closed the latch to his stall to keep his nakedness private. He laid his clothes on the wall of the stall and turned the water on. Freezing droplets pelted his skin and he yelped in surprise. The water quickly turned warm and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Footsteps approached him. He casually turned his head to see who had just finished showering. The eyes that met his own froze him in place. A shiver went from the top of his spine all the way down to his feet at the sight. Levi's chilly gray eyes gave Eren a once over.

"I have no tolerance for tardiness; your training begins with me in twenty minutes out in the courtyard behind the castle. I trust you will be there on time. If not, you can run for the rest of the day outside the wall while I relax inside." He said and slipped out the door.

Eren watched him leave. His back was just as gorgeous as his front was. He had two small dimples on either side of his lower back just above the towel resting on his narrow waist. His sculpted shoulder blades gently jutted from his skin, and his back was toned and defined like his stomach and chest. With him that near, Eren finally realized that he had quite a small stature.

'He must be at least three or four inches shorter than me, and I'm only five-foot-six. What a tiny asshole.' Eren caught himself thinking. He shook his head and forgot about it. He began to soap himself up from head to toe, then rinsed and got dressed.

He searched for the kitchen for a few minutes.

"Why the hell didn't I get a tour of this god-forsaken place?!" He said angrily to himself, then finally found the room. He grabbed an apple from a table and was relieved to see a door that led outside in the back of the kitchen.

He searched around for a 'courtyard.' He finally saw what Levi must have been talking about behind a hedge of bushes. He ran towards it. Behind the row of bush was a pretty sizable dirt patch. Levi stood in the center with his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

'There's no way I'm late, I had at least ten minutes after I got out of the shower.' He thought to himself and walked slowly to Levi. He was dressed unusually, and it caught Eren's eye. He wasn't in his usual uniform, and his cravat was nowhere to be seen. His change of style made Eren uncomfortable for some reason. He was dressed simply in a white tee-shirt and black pants made of some soft material.

"G-good morning Captain." He said and Levi raised his head to look at him.

"Close call, another minute and I would have been on my way inside." He said coldly. Eren furrowed his brow, but let his expression smooth soon after. He would have to get used to his Captain's crass way of talking to people, he wasn't special.

"Umm… How can I be late? No one else has even shown up yet." Eren mirrored Levi's stance and threw his arms across his chest as well.

"You and your friends are going to be training one-on-one with their Squad Leaders from now on. It's the only way you lot can truly come to meet your potential. If we lumped you in with all the others, you could easily slip through the cracks and never become the best you could be. My job is to ensure that you become just as good as me." His soft gray eyes turned to steel. "It may take me a while."

Eren should have felt insulted, but remembered to get used to the abuse.

"Okay… Well, where do we begin?"

"With this." Levi moved so quickly Eren didn't even see him until it was too late. A hard, sharp blow made contact with the back of his neck and he knew Levi had elbowed him. He turned as quickly as his reflexes would allow and swung a fist in his general direction. Too slow. Levi ducked and swept a leg around him, catching Eren somewhere between knee and ankle. He came toppling down and landed with a hard thud.

"Fuck!" He cursed and rubbed his tail bone. "How am I supposed to defend myself if you sneak up on me like that!?" He was boiling.

"Do you think a titan is going to come up to you and ask your permission to eat you?" Levi said and came at him once more, even faster than before. Eren quickly came to his feet and held up his hands to defend his face. Levi started delivering fast, hard jabs to his arms and sides.

"No! But I don't really expect them to come up to me and start punching me either!" He yelled in response. He heard Levi let out a scoff. He could feel his temperature rise, he was burning with rage.

Levi moved in front of him and they locked eyes for a split second. The eye contact made Levi hesitate to Eren's surprise. This was his only chance at a counter; he quickly drew an arm back and let a fist fly into Levi's rib cage.

'Finally! Jesus Christ!' He thought. His celebration didn't last long. Levi recovered faster than he had anticipated. His eyes landed on Eren's once again. The same animal look he had when he was hammering into Petra the night before came across his face. He bent down and drew a fist back; he connected to Eren's chin with a nasty uppercut.

Eren flew backwards a few feet and landed flat on his back. Levi put a hand to his own chest and took a deep breath.

"That wasn't too terrible." He said before he removed his hand from his chest. Eren's head was spinning and he couldn't tell which way was up.

'Yeah fuckin' right.' He thought bitterly and put his hands over his eyes. He laid there for a few more seconds. He finally stood up and what he saw behind Levi just beyond the wall was enough to make him piss himself.

"Levi!" All he could do was yell and point. Levi swiftly turned to see eight to ten _enormous_ titans running down the hill behind the castle at breakneck speeds. They were easily in the "extermination necessity" size range.

"Fuck!" Levi cursed and ran towards the compound.

"Jeager, there's an equipment storage building just this way! I'm going to go get my gear on, run inside and tell the others to get ready to fight!"

"There's no way I'm letting you go out there by yourself! You'll get killed, Captain!" Eren called back.

_"That is an order you insolent pest!"_ He snapped.

"….._Fuck_!" Eren yelled in frustration and threwhis hands up, defeated. He ran to the door he came outside through.

"Titans! Titans coming up through the forest behind the castle! At least ten, all larger than fifteen meters! Get your 3dmg on as fast as you can and join Captain Levi to the south of the Castle!" He bellowed through the hallway as he raced to his room to retrieve his own equipment. He buckled all the straps and fastened all the latches as fast as his trembling fingers would allow.

Images from the invasion of Shiganshina came to the fore-front of his mind. He tried to shake them away, but they were burned into his vision. 'Not… Not now.' He pleaded with himself.

He dashed out of his room, followed by everyone else. He raced down the stairs and busted through the door. He could see Levi in the distance zipping through the air to head off the titans.

"Eren!" A voice called from somewhere behind him. He turned around and was met by Armin.

"Are you okay? What's happening?" He joined Eren at a sprint and they raced for the wall.

"I was training with Captain Levi, and these huge-ass titans come out of _nowhere_ from the forest and started down the hill! There's somewhere around ten out there!" Armin nodded. They reached the wall and released the anchors from their holsters, then scaled over the wall. They continued on foot until they caught up with the fight.

Levi had already made quick work out of three, their hideously deformed bodies piled on the ground. They soon began to dissipate. Eren could now get a head count, there were eight left. All disgusting, all deformed, all _huge_.

Eren released another shot into the sky; it connected with a titan's shoulder and zipped him through the air. He made a quick turn mid-air and shot another well-aimed hook for the center of the titan's back. He reeled towards it with his blades raised high above his head. He came down hard and fast, making contact with the beast and sliced its nape clean off. The monster was felled with an earth-shaking thud.

Eren looked around, quickly assessing the situation. There were six left now. Armin was quickly approaching a particularly frightening looking titan. Eren saw Armin stop in his tracks. The titan had made eye contact with Armin. He recognized this particular titan from Shiganshina, but Eren couldn't quite place it. Then, it hit him. This was the same beast that had swallowed several people from his home town right before his very eyes. The same demon that ripped a small girl in half and eaten each piece in front of Armin. This was the first titan the quivering blonde had ever witnessed kill someone. He lost his grip on his blades and they clattered to the ground beside him. The titan swatted a couch sized hand at Armin, effectively picking him up.

"ARMIN! ARMIIINNN!" Eren screamed at his very best friend. Armin slowly turned his head toward Eren. He saw the tears running freely down his face. He saw the profound fear deep in his eyes. He was petrified. Armin closed his eyes and screamed louder than Eren had ever heard him scream.

The titan's wide mouth unhinged and it brought Armin close to its gaping maw. Eren took off as fast as his feet would carry him toward the titan. Armin could feel the titan's grip loosening around him as he prepared to drop him down to his stomach. He began kicking fervently and continued shrieking at the monster.

Just then, Jean swept down from a tree toward the pair.

"ARMIN!" He yelled and drew his blades above his head. In a split second, the titan's hand was severed from its arm. The beast was sent stumbling back. Jean quickly let an anchor fly. He struck the ground and came down toward the titan at blinding speed. He prepared to strike again and sliced the head of the titan clean from its shoulders.

Armin hit the ground encased in the titan's hand with a bone-crunching thud. He quickly escaped the grip and ran to pick up his discarded blades.

"Thanks Jean!" He called once he had retrieved them.

"Don't thank me! Help me!" Jean called back and was already in the air speeding at another titan.

Four left now.

Eren pushed down his nausea and took to the skies once again. He glanced around and saw Mikasa taking on a particularly large titan alone. He joined her and asked what he could do to help.

"Take out its Achilles tendons! We can get him once he's immobilized!" He bade her orders and swung down low, aiming for its ankles. Eren made contact, but was then distracted by a particularly blood-curdling scream. His head darted around, trying to find the source of the sound.

He saw Captain Levi whiz through the air, and took out a titan with a quick slice. He then saw The Captain land on the ground near where the titan stood. Eren was confident Mikasa could take care of the incapacitated titan they were working on.

"I'm going to go see if I can help The Captain!" He called to her. She nodded and took the titan out in a flash.

Two more.

He took off toward The Captain. Once he saw why Levi had paused and retreated to the ground he pushed his legs faster than he once thought they could take him. He came upon Levi and fell to his knees beside him. Levi was holding Petra's head gently in his lap and had a firm grip on one of her hands. Her torso was crushed, and she was bleeding profusely. Though Eren hadn't seen it, he surmised she must have gotten trapped in a titan's bite then cut out by Levi.

"I can't feel my legs Captain." She whispered to him. Eld darted through the air; another titan fell not far from their position knelt on the grass.

One more left.

"Don't try and talk Petra." Levi hushed her and brushed stray hairs from her face.

"I know I'm going to die here, so I may as well talk while I still can." Her voice sounded crinkly around the edges.

Her breathing hitched and a hacking cough came up. She sputtered blood from her mouth and grimaced in pain. Tears began streaming down her face.

Mikasa sliced through two Achilles tendons, and Oluo zipped by and carved a hunk of skin from the back of the victim's neck.

The vicinity was clear of any threat.

Eren helped Petra to Levi's back and they zipped over the wall.

Levi dashed inside the castle and laid her on the nearest soft surface, a couch in the great room. He crouched down beside her and rubbed the back of his fingers along her jaw line. The members of all squads filed into the great room.

"Captain…" She forced with great effort. "Did I serve you well?" Levi's face contorted with pain and he closed his eyes.

"Of course Petra, you're one of the best. You will _continue_ to serve me as well. That's an order." She forced a half smile.

Oluo stood in the doorway to the great room with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. His face held a look of pain Eren didn't know he could form. Eren understood, and that made him sadder than he was before.

Tears escaped Oluo's eyes and he couldn't hold back anymore. He quickly walked to her side. He exchanged a glance with Levi that the group didn't quite understand. Levi planted a soft kiss on her forehead and he stood, then backed away. Oluo kneeled beside her and held her hands in his.

"Oluo?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes… I'm here."He dropped his head in shame, over what, was unclear. "Petra… I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I didn't see… I couldn't tell what happened… It all went by so fast..." He was rambling, and Petra didn't understand him. She looked to Levi for some explanation, but he didn't have one. She winced, and the light behind her eyes began to fade.

"PETRA WAIT!" Oluo placed a hand on her shoulder to try and rouse her back to life. Her eyes flickered open, she gazed at him.

"Petra… I'm so sorry… I should have told you! And now it's too late… You'll… I… Petra, I love you so much. Petra! I love you! I should have told you ages ago, I love you so much it hurts… I could never be who you needed… But I loved you all the same." He was choking back sobs now and placed a hand over his mouth.

A smile crept across Petra's lips that wasn't forced in any way.

Mikasa turned away from the scene; she couldn't bear to watch any longer. Jean was standing behind her and she buried her face in his shoulder. He was stunned, but wrapped his arms around her all the same. Hushed sobs filled the room, and people joined hands with the person closest to them.

"Oluo... I've always known." She managed to croak out. She took in a ragged breath and placed a hand on the side of his face. She pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Oluo pulled away and Petra's eyes closed gently. Her grip on Oluo's hand loosened and he lost all composure.

"PETRA, NO PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T GO!" Oluo screamed at her and tried shaking her again. Her head gently bobbed from side to side, and she gave no reaction. Oluo buried his face in her shoulder, he wept uncontrollably.

Levi bit his bottom lip and he swiftly turned then left the room.

Eren heard a door open and close; he went to go follow The Captain.

Eld knelt down beside Oluo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Oluo reached for his own shoulder, and placed his hand on top of Eld's.

Eren glanced around for Levi. He finally spotted him walking toward the edge of the wall with a shovel in hand. Levi placed the tip of the shovel on the ground and gave it a hard stomp, driving it into the ground. Eren watched him dig angrily, almost violently for a few moments. He decided to retrieve a shovel for himself.

He walked beside Levi and began to dig as well.

Levi hadn't noticed he came outside until he drove the shovel into the dirt. He looked up at Eren. Eren met his gaze. He was shocked when he saw the pools of liquid filling the bottom of Levi's eyes. Eren gave him a reassuring nod and looked back down to the task at hand. Levi willed the tears to sink back into his eyes.

They continued to dig in comfortable silence until they were mid-thigh-deep in the hole.

"She told me she loved me last night. Did you hear that part?" Levi asked.

A look of astonishment came across Eren's face. His lips opened to speak but no sound passed his teeth.

**So I realized when I'm writing action stuff like what happened in this chapter, I get a little anxiety even though I control what happens lol. **

**Sorry about Petra if she was your girl! I love her too, but someone had to go… Poor Oluo :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh oh! Levi dropped a bombshell on Eren! He revealed that he did in fact know he was watching them the night before. How will Eren react to this? I dunno…. **

**I've revealed to a fan that I am going to take my sweet, sweet time developing Levi and Eren's love story. I plan on establishing other pairings, bringing old/new characters to spice things up, and packing a little more action in the next chapters. **

**As always, I appreciate any input you have for me. I love hearing what you guys think!**

**I don't own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin!**

Eren halted his shoveling. He blinked his eyes quickly and squeezed the handle of his shovel.

'Maybe he'll forget I'm even here if I don't move… That's a fucking stupid idea. Why am I so stupid?' Eren took a deep breath and looked at Levi. It was time to face the music.

"S-she did, did she? What did you say back to her…? If you don't mind me asking." He turned his attention back towards the soft, wet earth and continued shoveling.

"I didn't say anything to her. She walked out, and now she's dead." Levi said. It was scary how very little emotion came through with his words. Complete indifference emanated from him, and this disturbed Eren to his very core.

Eren couldn't come up with a coherent sentence in his head. "How does… Her death make you feel?"

"I feel extremely guilty." He turned away from him and continued to shovel.

Eren stopped and stared at the man before him.

'How can I get through to him…? What can I do?' Eren leaned his shovel against the wall of the hole. He threw caution to the wind and laid everything on the line. He approached Levi and snaked his hands around his stomach and pulled his back into his chest.

Levi's eyes went wide in surprise. He dropped his shovel.

"Captain… I don't know how I can, but I'll help you. Just tell me what you need." Eren said just above a whisper into the nape of his neck.

Levi dropped his head in shame and softened at his words. He placed his hands on top of Eren's strong arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes welled up with tears.

Being so strong for so long is a burden no one should have to carry alone.

Levi let Eren hold him like this for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and gently broke free of his hold.

"Eren, I can't do this." He said simply. He refused to make eye contact and climbed out of the hole.

"Wait! Captain, wait!" He called after his retreating back. Levi didn't acknowledge his pleads and retreated back inside the castle.

Eren climbed out of the hole himself and had to take a double take to realize what was happening. Mikasa stood in the doorway with her hands balled into fists. She bit her lip and whipped around and followed The Captain inside.

'What the hell was that look for?' Eren thought to himself and followed the pair inside.

Mikasa was so upset at the sight she didn't realize Jean was leaning against the door frame at the entrance of the kitchen. She clipped him hard in the shoulder, sending the piece of fruit he was eating to the ground with a soft thud. He was about to get upset at her until he made eye contact with her. Her face was contorted with a pain Jean didn't understand, but it scared him all the same.

She hurried passed him and started for the staircase that led to their bedrooms.

He quickly picked up the bruised fruit and tossed it in a waste basket.

He came up hurriedly behind her. They almost made it to her bedroom and she turned around on him and met him with hard eyes.

"What the _fuck_ do you want Jean!?" She asked harshly. Jean balked at her language and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You looked upset… I'm sorry I cared enough to follow you and try to figure out if I could help you!" He came back with an intensity equal to hers.

Her face cracked and the tears begging to fall broke free. Her brow creased in pain, and her mouth parted into a hurt expression. She fell softly to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The events of the day proved to be too much for her.

Being so strong for so long is a burden no one should have to carry alone.

Jean seriously debated turning and running while he still had the chance. He decided against it and knelt down to her level. He stretched a hand out to her, offering to help her stand. Jean led her inside her room and shut the door. He knew that if anyone saw her this way she would kill him for not slapping her out of it.

Jean led her to her bed and sat her on the edge of it. He knelt in front of her and took her hands from her face, holding them in his own.

She began choking on her sobs she was crying so hard. Jean listened and stroked her hands gently. He didn't say everything would be okay, and he didn't tell her to calm down. He sat and listened to her until she was done.

She finally opened her eyes and met his gaze. His light brown eyes were soft and understanding.

She took in a deep breath and let it rattle out.

"Mikasa… If you want to talk I'll listen." There was no demand in his tone. She bit her lip and patted the empty spot beside her on the bed. He stood and sat next to her.

"J-Jean…" She grasped his hand for support, which he eagerly gave to her.

"I love Eren." Jean flinched at this. Her statement was a dagger to the heart. He still held onto her hand and still listened.

"But… I now know we could never be together. I've been with him, by his side for more than half of my life. I've protected him and saved him countless times." She stopped herself before another tear escaped. She swallowed hard and continued. "I always assumed we'd end up together, maybe after all this was over for us."

"Why do you think you won't end up together now?"

The scene she just witnessed flashed before her eyes again. She brought her hand to her lips and stilled their trembling.

"I can just see things for what they really are now."

"I understand."

Jean turned to face her. Her eyes held a profound hurt and it killed him knowing he could never really make it go away.

"For what it's worth, he's an idiot if he doesn't see what he already has." He tried a smile at her, and she accepted it. "Any guy would be lucky to have you Mikasa, you've gotta believe me when I say that." He swallowed his pride and took the biggest gamble of his life. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Mikasa was stunned and took several moments to process what had just happened to her. She realized that it was in fact Jean Kirstein sitting on her bed next to her, and that it was in fact Jean Kirstein that had his lips planted firmly against hers. For some reason, that was okay with her. She placed her hand on the side of his cheek and pressed back to equal the pressure Jean had on her lips.

Mikasa had no idea what had come over her, but her tongue left her mouth and she traced along Jean's bottom lip, poking for permission to enter. He granted her access and their kiss went to the next level.

Mikasa felt hot, hot heat traveling up her torso to her neck. She slid her hand down to Jean's chest and gripped his shirt in her fist. She pressed on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back. She naturally crawled on top of him, and met him chest to chest. She straddled him between her soft thighs and began unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. He realized what she was doing and it excited him immensely. Mikasa could feel his hard member growing, pressing against her moist entrance. She moaned at the sensation and a wandering hand traveled down his torso to investigate.

Jean quickly pulled away from the kiss and gripped both of her hands in his.

"If you don't stop I won't be able to control myself. I don't want to do anything either of us will regret tomorrow… If I don't stop now I won't be ever be able to." It took great strength to say this to her, and physically make her stop.

He pushed her off of him and he stood. Mikasa lied on the bed with a puzzled look on her face. He buttoned his buttons back and straightened his collar.

"Mikasa, I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now but…" He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "I am not Eren's replacement!" She recoiled at his harsh words and looked down, ashamed. "I… I can't be your second choice, or a choice out of lucky circumstance." He said softly.

"I can't take advantage of you just because Eren broke your heart! Or, maybe it's you taking advantage of me, I'm not sure… But I couldn't stand the thought of you lying with me and thinking about him! Mikasa… I care so deeply for you… When we do have our very first time I want you to be invested in me, and only me. If… If you still feel the same way tomorrow you do right now, come and find me. If you don't, I'll know that the first time we ever kissed you wished I was someone else." Jean turned around and started out the door before he could let himself change his mind.

Mikasa lied her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. 'I just can't fucking win.'

Jean passed Eren going down the hallway on his way out of Mikasa's room. He purposefully knocked his shoulder into Eren's; hard.

"What's your problem?!" Eren was almost at a breaking point.

Jean veered around and gave Eren a once over with angry eyes.

"I'm fucking jealous!" Jean let it all come out. Eren scrunched his eyebrows in puzzlement and threw his hands up.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. You're so fricken' confusing sometimes." He tried to step passed him and go into Mikasa's room, but Jean stepped right back in front of him.

"You need to give her space. She doesn't need to see you right now."

"The hell she does, she's my sister! I'll come and go as I damn-well please Jean, now step aside!" Jean took a step towards him and gripped the collar of his shirt in a fist.

"Let me go Jean! Mikasa! Call off your guard dog!" He tried to break free by swatting his hands.

Eren heard footsteps approaching and he glanced over towards Mikasa's room to see her walk out. She didn't come out, she closed her door and Eren heard the lock click.

"Fuck, now see what you've done!" Jean said. His face was red and hot with anger. He let a fist fly and almost connected with Eren's cheek. Armin came up beside Jean and gripped him at the bend in his elbow, effectively stopping him.

"Jean, calm down buddy." Armin said. His tone was soft, and almost immediately diffused the situation. "Eren, come on, I came to get you all for Petra's burial." He turned around as quickly as he had come up the stairs and headed outside.

Oluo was nowhere to be found as the small group of soldiers gathered around a body-sized patch of disturbed earth.

"I'm sure you all can agree that Petra was an excellent soldier. She was better than most of you actually, losing her is a blow to the entire human race." Levi was giving the benediction, but in reality he was just making everyone uncomfortable.

Eren shifted his weight on his feet uneasily and crossed his arms.

"Bringing her body back inside the walls was too dangerous a task, which is why I chose to bury her here at the castle. However, I believe her family should be notified as soon as possible. I have decided to return to Wall Rose and bring the message to her parents. I have also decided that I am going to request of Erwin that I be given more soldiers to strengthen the Special Operations Squadron. The only safety we have is in numbers, and our numbers are steadily going to diminish. I will leave for Rose at dawn. I am bringing Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirstein with me on my mission. Be ready at first light tomorrow." Levi always had the final word. There was no argument from Jean or Eren although you could see the distaste written all over their faces.

Eren returned inside with his shoulders slumped forward. He wandered into the great room and saw Oluo sitting on the same couch Petra had been lied on earlier. His face was buried in his hands and he sobbed quietly. Eren debated on whether or not he should say something, but ultimately decided against it.

He turned and finally decided to return to his room.

He laid there for a few moments with his eyes closed, and then he heard a rapping at his door.

"Eren?" The voice said. Eren couldn't quite tell who the voice belonged to, but he didn't really care who it was.

"You can come in." He said and sat up on the edge of his bed.

His door crept open and Eren's eyes widened in surprise at his guest.

**Can't wait to send Jean and Eren on this dangerous-ass mission! Hopefully it'll help to strengthen their relationship. Or maybe it'll just give them more reason to hate each other, I'm not sure lol. **

**It may seem a tad ooc for Levi to show any sign that Petra's death affected him, but I wanted to show his sensitive side. Contrary to popular belief Levi has one, I also wanted to show how easily Eren can break down his defenses without even trying. He loves this kid, he just doesn't know it yet. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I don't have much of an author's note for this one. Hope you enjoy, hope you review, hope you like/favorite/LOVE it!**

**I have a little case of writer's block. Ugh. Sorry it took me so long, I usually do one a day. **

**I don't own the characters, only the words in this document. **

Armin stood in his doorway with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh, I should have recognized your voice. I don't know what my problem is lately." Eren lied back down and concentrated on the ceiling. Armin wandered over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I snagged you a little something from the kitchen. We were only supposed to get one, but I nabbed two. Don't tell anyone or Levi'll tear me a new one." He retrieved two small squares wrapped in a thin piece of tissue paper. Eren took it and his mouth watered at the sight.

"You got chocolate! Fuckin' a! Armin you're the best. I don't know how I ever lived before I met you!"

Armin raised his eyebrows and smirked. He popped the small delicacy in his mouth and savored the taste.

"Mmmm… Oh my god. Armin, I might have to kill someone for another piece." Armin snickered and swallowed the last of it down.

"So, Jean was pissed earlier." Ouch, Armin was ever the blunt one.

"Well, yeah I guess he was. I don't know why. I just wanted to talk to Mikasa and he got all defensive for no reason. Asshole. Now I get to spend god knows how long with him on this trip back to the wall. Ugh." Eren's nose screwed up in distaste and he frowned.

"I think maybe he had a good reason."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me." Eren's tone was dripping with sarcasm; Armin wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him noticing.

"Well… I heard him say he was jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? I have NOTHING that he doesn't."

"Eren… Are you really that dense?" Armin stifled a chuckle in his throat. Eren was so confused that he just got angry.

"Why can't you ever just tell me what the hell it is I need to know instead of always trying to let me figure it out on my own? Has that really worked so far?" Eren had a point, it really hadn't.

Armin took in a deep breath and let it back out evenly.

"Eren, Mikasa is really hung up on you. She has been ever since I can remember, and you're just so oblivious to it." Eren took a moment to process his suggestion.

"No, you're lying. And crazy." He decided.

Armin smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Then why wouldn't she let you into her room, why did Jean even have to try and keep you out?"

"Well… I… I'm not really sure. I was outside helping the captain dig Petra's grave. I went to go inside when we were done and she was standing in the doorway with this pissed-off look on her face."

"Uh huh." Armin's cogs were turning in his head. "And nothing… Happened that could have maybe upset her?"

"Well… No. I mean, no…" Eren debated telling Armin what had happened. He hadn't spoken of how he felt for Levi to anyone yet; although, that was no reason for her to be angry with him. He took a deep breath and decided to let some weight off of his chest. It didn't come easy for Eren to bare himself like this, his breath hitched and his eyes stung with fresh tears. "I had… Hugged Levi. He was really upset about Petra and I tried to comfort him.-" He cut himself off and pressed his hands tightly to his eyes. His voice trembled on, "It was just a hug…" Eren had the scene painted in his mind. Maybe it wasn't _just _a hug.

"Mmhmm. I see. Eren… If you need to tell me something, I'm here for you, just like I always have been. Do you… Feel something for The Captain?" Armin gripped Eren's hands softly in his and pulled them down from his eyes. Eren slowly pried his eyes open to look at him. His eyes were glazed with tears, and Armin's were soft and understanding.

Eren looked away. "I… I don't know. I don't think I'm… Gay." Even the word was hard for him to say. "I mean, I never looked at another guy with like that… I don't know. He's the only one." Eren didn't make much sense, but Armin dug the meaning out of his rambling.

"I mean, the only thing you can do is tell him Eren. Do you think he…?" He paused and tried to express what was on his mind with his hands, but the meaning didn't come clear enough for Eren. "Do you think he could… You know… Ever feel the same way, I mean?"

"Armin. There's no use talking about it, he broke away from me, and he just walked away. He didn't even look over his shoulder. There's no way in hell."

"Maybe he's having difficulty coming to terms with it; maybe he feels the same way you do."

Eren considered this. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Anyhow, you should tell Mikasa how you feel. Because whether you believe me or not, she really cares about you. I think that… Maybe Jean could make her happy. I know he likes her, but she could never let it happen if she was holding out for you. As it turns out, she waited all this time for no reason. She feels obligated to you Eren. You have to let her know she doesn't have to be."

Eren sighed a heavy sigh. He knew Armin was right, he usually was.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. Hopefully when we get there we can bring some of the guys we graduated with back with us. It would be great if Reiner or Connie could come back with us. I already miss those guys." Eren tried to change the subject to Armin's dismay.

Armin pursed his lips and didn't respond.

"Armin… Thank you for… You know." Armin smiled at Eren and winked.

"You're my best friend Eren, you thought I didn't know? I'm telling you, you need to talk to her. I've got to get back to the lab with Hanji, I'll see you later." With that, he stood and turned to leave.

Eren took a few deep breaths and decided he needed to tell her.

"Here goes fuckin' nothing." He said to himself as he approached his door.

….

Sasha was bobbing and weaving what could have been very painful blows from Dita.

"Honey, I know you may be a little confused as to why today we're going through hand-to-hand combat techniques, but titans aren't the only threat out there… You'd be surprised how soon your first real fight will come to you after joining the scouts. Mine probably took two hours, although that may have been my fault. I was a little belligerent, ha ha!" He said to her and continued throwing quick, hard jabs.

Her forehead was beginning to drip the sweat she worked up. Dita took a hard swing at her and lost his footing. She saw her window and landed a solid kick behind his kneecap, sending him to his knees. She stood in front of him panting, with her hand against his neck as a symbol of her win.

He smiled with pride and she held her other hand out to help him to his feet.

He took her by surprise and pulled her back down toward the ground with some type of martial arts throw. He quickly spun himself around and caught her by the small of her back with a strong arm. Her heart stopped for a split second at the warmth of his body.

"Never let your guard down around an opponent, honey." He said sweetly and pushed his arm against her back, pulling her back steady to her feet.

She smiled and stepped back.

"Want to get a little 3dmg practice? Levi hasn't seen anything since this morning." He jabbed a thumb back toward the castle. She looked up at the crow's nest and saw The Captain perched atop.

"Umm… Sure." She successfully hid her fear and followed her Squad Leader to the equipment shed to get geared up.

Dita made quick work of the contraption and had his strapped on with a few fast clips and snaps. Sasha, on the other hand, had always had difficulty getting her straps tightened just perfect, and often confused the straps and crossed them.

To her surprise, Dita wrapped his hands around her upper thigh and buttoned a strap she was having peculiar difficulty with.

"The way I try and remember which wraps around your thigh as opposed to your calf is this teeny, tiny black line along the end of the strap. This one goes up here." He said, and showed her what he was talking about as he spoke.

She could feel her face flushing and tried to change the channel in her mind, only a tad too late. Dita looked up at her from his squatting position and looked embarrassed. He jumped to his feet and threw his hands up in defense.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was… I apologize Ms. Braus, that was inappropriate of me!" He was a shade of crimson himself; he bowed his head and continued blathering apologies.

"I'll be more aware of my hand placement Ms. Braus, I apologize again! Umm, let's head out." He turned to leave the shed and she caught him by the wrist. He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. She had completely released the snaps and clips in mere seconds and her lips were pulled into a sultry curve.

"It's okay… I'm not embarrassed Corporal Ness."

"I… I'm glad." He managed to stammer out. "Do you need some more help putting your gear on?"

"Oh, yeah… I mixed these two straps up and the whole thing just slid right off."

Dita knelt beside her and picked up her lump of mismatched belts with trembling hands.

"Well, you start with the calf then work your way up. This thinner ones go right around here." He worked quickly and quietly up her calf. "Then, the belt around your waist right here, it connects to the ones that go around…" He gulped audibly. "Your thigh here…" She couldn't hide the smile that crept across her lips.

His fingers stopped working and he placed his hands around the backs of her thighs.

"Sasha…."

She pressed her hips against his face and pulled his bandana off the back of his head. She had never noticed it before; he had very short dark blonde hair. He planted a kiss on her right hip.

"This is wrong… I can't do this. You're basically my student. That makes me a disgusting old man." He said quietly into her hip.

Sasha ran her hands against the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

"It's only wrong if someone finds out…" She trailed off and undid the belt around her waist Dita had just strapped. He looked up at her with an astonished look on his face.

His shaking hands came around from her back side and he undid the top button to her uniform pants. Sasha's breathing hitched as she felt the heat coming from his hands against her waist. He stopped suddenly and looked ashamed.

"You should be off with some young man your own age. I'm way too old to… Be with such a beautiful young woman." Sasha smiled a sincere smile and pulled the band from her ponytail, letting her dark tresses cascade down around her shoulders.

"Corporal, I'm tired of boys. I need a man now." Dita stood and gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Sasha… I haven't been with a woman since my wife was killed by titans three years ago. I… I don't know if I can do this." Sasha's eyes softened at this and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"There's nothing I can say right now to try and comfort you… But I think she would want you… To be happy." Dita lowered his hands to her hips and he pulled away from her enough to look into her eyes.

"Forgive me." He said and pressed his lips hard into hers. He tangled his fingers in her chestnut hair and pulled gently. His hands began wandering and found their way under her shirt. He kneaded her chest through her bra and she moaned softly into his mouth.

Her tongue traced along his bottom lip and he parted them. She sank inside his mouth and started work on the buttons to his shirt. She pulled his shirt apart, revealing a toned, hard chest and abs with light blonde hair trailing down his stomach and into his pants. She couldn't help but run her hands down from his neck, across his solid chest and stomach down to the button she so desperately wanted to undo.

He broke their kiss and gripped her hands in his after she released the snap. With bated breath, he closed his eyes and searched for the words that were escaping him.

"Are you sure?" Was all he could muster.

Sasha nodded and brushed some free hairs behind her ear. She wiggled her pants off. She stuck her thumbs underneath the fabric of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, then stepped out of them. Dita stood there in shock for a few moments, staring at the small patch of hair above her clit, the tiny gap between her thighs, her soft lips practically begging him to touch them. Dita took the green light and placed his hands just beneath her ass, above her thighs. He swiftly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

He placed her gently on a nearby equipment bench. He placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and pressed them open, allowing him a full view. He lovingly stroked her opening and pressed a single finger inside. It was tight and warm like he had imagined. She moaned softly and placed her hands on either side of his face.

He returned his gaze to his eyes and took a deep breath to try and gain some control over his breathing.

"I'm ready for you Dita." She said softly and tugged at the waist of his trousers. He nodded and she continued what she was doing before. She unzipped and pulled his pants down over his hips, they fell with a soft rustle to his ankles. She hooked her thumbs under the waist of his boxer shorts and tugged them down as well. What lied in wait in his pants made her gasp. He in his full glory was revealed to her. Soft tufts of blonde hair surrounded his member. He was long, thick and hard in her small hand. He was quite larger than she had imagined, he must have at least been the length of her forearm.

She grasped him in her hands, which produced a low growl from his throat. She stroked up and down his length and gazed into his eyes. She directed him to her entrance and she took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She spoke softly into his ear and he heeded her order. He placed himself at her entrance and pressed gently against her. Her eyes closed at the feeling of him easing himself against her, almost penetrating her surface. She gasped as he pressed harder into her, finally slipping past her lips. He swallowed hard and pressed harder into her. Then, something inside her made him stop; a barrier that shouldn't be there. A tight, tight obstruction that he would have to shove himself passed. His eyes widened and he pulled away from her to look her in the eyes.

"Sasha… Are you a virgin?" He asked, his tone teeming with concern. She looked away and nodded. Her face and neck turned a pink blush.

He took another deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, asking for guidance from someone that was nowhere to be found.

"Please, it's okay. Really." She tried to convince him.

"I'm sorry Sasha… This will hurt." She gave him a nod and closed her eyes. He placed his hands as low as he could get them on her back in her sitting position and gripped tightly. He pushed himself into her, passed her barrier. When he felt that he had broken skin, she let a cry out and clamped her eyes shut to stifle her tears. Her hands flew to his neck and she held onto him for dear life. He continued to force himself in until he was buried against her to his hilt.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now. He tapped his forehead to hers. He let her get used to his size before he started a slow, steady, and deep rhythm.

With every small thrust she let small mews of pleasure escape her lips. He leaned in and she accepted his kiss.

"Sasha, thank you for this gift; I will always cherish it." He whispered into the nape of her neck. She was crying now, and he wiped away the streams dripping down her cheeks.

"I promise you, this will be the only time it will ever hurt with me. I swear to you." She nodded, and then hooked her arms under his. She planted her face against his chest and dug her nails into his back to try and ease her own pain.

He began pulling out further, and pushing in harder. The sensation he gave her was almost too much for her virgin body to handle.

"Ah… ah… Sasha I'm going to…" He said softly into the nape of her neck as he pumped into her.

"Inside… Please." She said back to him.

In the back of his head he knew this was a terrible idea but he allowed himself to follow her instruction. He pumped faster and harder into her now. Her small moans turned into feverish gasps and pants as he burrowed deeper into her canal.

"Dita I… I…" She cut herself off before she said something stupid to him. 'This is sex, not love. There _is a difference.' _She thought to herself. With each push into her she felt herself nearing an explosion she had only dreamt of before.

He pushed one final, shattering thrust into her pelvis and she felt herself break away right along with him.

"Dita!" She screamed his name and grasped the back of his head as she felt a fire deep inside of her ignite and detonate all at once. The sensation left her gasping for air and her legs trembling around his hips. He sighed a hot breath in the nape of her neck. He kissed the back of her ear softly and pulled away and out of her. As he did, a stream of hot white cream came with him and dripped down her soft thighs. She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

….

Eren paused outside of Mikasa's door and hesitated as he brought up his fist to rap on the wood. He decided to just talk to her.

"Mikasa? It's me. Is your door open? Do you mind if I come in?" No response. He took that as at least not a no. He pressed on her door until it cracked open.

He looked at her, lying on her bed on top of the blanket and with her back to the door.

"Hey, hope you don't mind I let myself in. I need to talk to you sis." He walked slowly to her bed, just waiting for something to go whizzing by his head. It was a good thing the only items within arm's reach to her were pillows or blankets.

He decided that she might need her space when he said what he came to say, so he opted for a seat in her desk chair.

"I already know what you're going to say." She said without lifting her head off of her pillow.

Eren raised his eyebrows and she continued to talk.

"Let me just say something first. Maybe I don't love you. Maybe I just thought it was the next natural step for us- to be together. Of course I love you though. It would be too easy a life for us though, right?"

Eren thought of what next to say, but no words seemed to come to him.

"It's fine Eren, you don't have to give me some big spiel, I finally understand now. I just don't know how I didn't see it before. I should have known." They sat in silence for a few moments. Her suggestion drifted around the room and sunk into Eren.

"Now… What the hell were you doing with Captain Levi earlier?" She rolled over and faced him; Eren was more than relieved to see a small smile creeping across her lips.

"He was digging a grave for Petra. He would never let on or tell anyone, but her death devastated him. I just told him I would be here for him if he needed someone, and he told me to basically fuck off." Eren played the scene in his head and made sure to remember things for exactly what they were.

"I see… I think maybe he's afraid of caring for someone. You'll just have to wear him down Eren; no one could resist your charm with a little effort." She sat up and patted the spot next to her on her bed. He moved and sat next to her.

"Maybe you're right, or maybe you're bat-shit crazy." He decided and let out a chuckle.

Things would never be the same between them after this, but maybe they could be better.

"Your turn now, why was Jean ready to try and beat me up earlier!?"

"Jean is infatuated with me. I think he was jealous of you."

Eren sneered and scrunched his face up with distaste. "So the great Kirschtein has a thing for my sister. Who'da thunk it. Well, how do you feel?" Eren was almost flabbergasted when a small smile broke out on her face.

"I'm not so sure yet… You two have to leave in the morning for the wall, don't you?"

"Yeah, a once in a lifetime opportunity right there."

"I want you to promise me you'll be nice to each other."

"I… What!? There's no way he's going to even try and be cordial to me!"

"Then I want you to be the bigger person and be nice to him."

"You.. You're crazy! There's no way!"

"If you care about me in any way, you will."

Eren's eyes softened and he thought for a moment about that. "Of… Of course I do, I love you. You're my sister, you're all I have."

"Then listen to me. I want you all to get along. If you can't, then I'll just have to find someone else."

Eren sighed, defeated. "So you _do_ like him?"

"I think I may." She said softly.

"Then I'll do it for you." Eren glanced out the window and saw that all the light had faded from the sky. "I guess I'd better go get a bite to eat and head to bed. 'Be ready at first light' and all. Ugh… Soooo looking forward to this. Night, sis." He said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

'Ugh… Be the bigger man huh? I'll have to grow a foot or two in my sleep by morning, then.' He thought and headed to the kitchen.

**You made it to the end of another chapter! Sorry, I had a little bit of writer's block going on. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Tell me what you think about Sasha and Dita, I wasn't so sure about their pairing when I first thought it up but now I'm pretty much in love with it. It's like a student/teacher/older-man-deflowering-a-young-lady type of thing. **

**I'm basically in love with it. **

**Thanks for reading! Follow, favorite, and most importantly, tell me what you think!**


End file.
